


Right Beside Me

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changbin and Hyunjin are neighbours, M/M, University Student Hwang Hyunjin, inspired by Start-Up, working Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin's life is all gloomy and lonely until a friend came to him in the form of letters. For years he tried to find the owner of the beautiful handwriting and soothing words but when he finally meets him, something doesn't feel right.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! This story is inspired by K-drama Start Up. The resemblance of the story will be only around 25% only. Of course I make the plot become way complicated than the original one. For those who have watched the drama, I'm giving warning that I'm in #TeamJipyeong. So read it at your own risk. Happy reading everyone! :)

Hyunjin is angry. He is damn angry right now. Nothing works correctly today. First, he didn’t find another pair of his favourite socks and then he missed the bus to school and a few minutes after that his shoes decided to do suicide in a brown colour puddle. When he finally got inside the bus, there’s a jerk who fight over a seat with a pregnant woman and he has to interfere that and side with the poor woman. Right now when he is sitting at the canteen of his school, around two to three boys who are still wet behind ears are busy talking behind his back, calling him names and whatsoever but that’s not what makes him angry the most but it’s the fact that there’s another group of girls running towards his direction right now. The boys be damned but the girls? He can’t stand it.

“Oppa! Hyunjin oppa I bought you chicken porridge. Try it!”

Another girl with the same length of short skirt, shoves her friend away with a box of carrot cake.

“Oppa this one is baked by a 5-star Michelin. I’m sure it tastes the same as your grandmother’s.”

That’s it. The girl has pulled the trigger. No one dares to pull the grandmother card in front of him. He does not hate the girls at first as that’s what a seventeen year old would do in school obviously; chasing boys and then later being chased by teacher for not sending their homework. Lately they have gone too far. One of them spread the news about how Hyunjin only has a grandmother in his family. It’s a step-grandmother on top of that, not his parents’ biological father and mother. It hurts to be reminded of the old woman everytime because she too left him to be alone like everyone else.

The reason he has been edgy all the way from the moment he opened his eyes till now is because of one reason. He didn’t receive the letter today. The most anticipated time for this month is his birthday because he will receive a letter—but it is still not in the post box yet.

It’s been seven years since he lived alone in his late parents’ house. They have been all over the world to accomplish their volunteering project but in the middle of mission, the two died in a bombing accident at a war zone in a country. Since he was 6, his step-grandma has been the sole witness of how hard it is to live without parents. The loneliness, the moral support that was never provided, the empty chair whenever parent-teacher meeting was held in the school, the smile that has no destination to be sent whenever he won something in a competition—all left inside his broken heart.

Hyunjin’s step-grandmother is old, way too old to be taking care of a kid at her age so Hyunjin learns to be independent as early as he can. As far as he can remember the old woman was always never at home. Hyunjin didn’t know where she will go but a plate of warm rice would always be prepared on the table before she left the house. Sometimes he is very confused. He wonders if his grandmother feels burdened to see him at home that’s why she is never there but she still feed him though but now even that single plate of rice with side dishes has been missing from the dining table at his home for years.

“Stop calling me like that. I’m not your oppa.”

He excused himself and walk away to put the trash in his tray away. He even brushes one of the girl’s shoulder with his own as he walks away but the girls as usual are too excited to notice there’s a hint of anger that laces his words just now. They are just happy with the fact Hyunjin responds to them.

***

The double period class was over and now they need to move to the music room. Hyunjin drags his feet to the said room with a heavy sigh. It’s his least favourite class out of all 11 classes that he took at school. It’s raining outside and the sky seems to be moody just like him too today. Actually he has been like that for almost four days and that is all because the much anticipated letter has not arrived. Hyunjin depends on the presence of the letters much than his own friends sometimes because that is the only symbol that he’s not alone in this world like how his neighbours and outside world portrayed his life is.

As he sits at the right corner of the music room—the most front seat actually since the kids would not dare to be at the front hence he will get a peaceful time there, his homeroom teacher enters with a new unfamiliar face. All of the kids in the class keep quiet in instance and all the attention is given to the person standing in front.

Of course all the boys and girls are busy checking out the person next to their homeroom teacher without even bother to know what the grey hair woman is talking about but Hyunjin is looking and listening attentively to his teacher that until he heard a name coming from the said teacher.

“Everyone please say hello to our new music teacher, Kim Seungmin. Seungmin-ssi please introduce yourself.”

Hyunjin’s eyes fixed on the man standing five feet apart from him right now. The intake of oxygen into his lungs has been forgotten for a moment until he feels his chest constricted. There are hundreds of questions running around his mind right now but he can’t possibly ask the other directly.

***

The third time the new music teacher enters the music room, Hyunjin’s heart starts to beat vigorously again. From his observation, none of the description in the letters meet the one who is standing in front of him right now. He’s way taller than 167cm yet this is the first time he encounters a man with the same name written in the letters.

The letters are an exchange of update between his life him and a boy named _Seungmin_ with nor surname as it was never revealed. He claimed to be interested on becoming Hyunjin’s friend at first. The boy happened to know about Hyunjin from his grandmother as he told in the letters. It somehow turned to be his diary, a place for him to rant and to express himself. Hyunjin once spoke out about his worries that his grandmother must really hate him as he suddenly appear out of nowehere, giving burden to the old woman but _Seungmin_ kept ensuring him that it’s all just his imagination and the old woman clearly love him more than anyone could ever.

“Alright so this time I would give you five minutes to write whatever you feel right now at the age of 17. We’ll learn on turning simple sentences into lyrics later.”

A naughty looking boy seated next to the back door of the music room raises his hand to speak.

“But sir we have an ahjussi here in the class. Not everyone here is seventeen you know.”

The boy and his gang broke out of laughter after that. Hyunjin closes his eyes in annoyance. He knows it very well that the snarky remarks are directed to him. The teacher is quick to notice that situation and he searches for the said victim of dirty comment. He spots Hyunjin at the very front seat of the class as the girls are busy saying supportive words towards him. Hyunjin remained unfazed.

“Well at one point you must have been seventeen right-,” Seungmin pauses a moment to take a look at the student’s name, “Hwang Hyunjin? Write it down.”

Later that noon, Hyunjin was called by the music teacher to the staffroom.

He can’t stand still at one place while waiting for the teacher to come at his desk. He plays with his fingers until the tip almost turn to blue colour. Seungmin clears his throat to inform his presence.

“Hwang Hyunjin right?” Seungmin asks while looking at the file in his hand.

Hyunjin answers it with a nod and then he says yes politely.

“If you don’t mind, how old are you actually?,” Seungmin said with a smile. Somehow it gives a good vibe on the man and Hyunjin didn’t feel offended like he usually does with other teachers.

“I’m 22. Had to stop my lesson at 15 and resumes at 20,” Hyunjin replies nonchalantly. The other is quick to look at Hyunjin’s face directly from where he’s sitting.

“May I ask why?” Seungmin’s curiosity never ends but that’s usual for every person who meets Hyunjin. They will be amused to see a grown up adult sitting with the minor in the class where he can be a teacher already. Hyunjin is too used to this kind of situation so he says it in one breath without stop.

“Got into an accident when I was 15 hence comatose for 5 years and I’m here to take the college entrance exam since I got the special permission from the principle.”

Seungmin seems awed for a moment. He puts down the file and continues to stares at Hyunjin’s face. Meanwhile the other has his gaze thrown on the light blue coloured tiles of the staffroom.

“I’m 25 this year.”

Hyunjin looks up immediately to see that the other is still smiling to him. Confusion is written on his face about why would the teacher shares his personal information to a student.

“It’s fair enough that we both know our respective age right. You will be graduating from school in three months so I hope we can be friends,” Seungmin held out his hand for a handshake and Hyunjin timidly takes it after hesitating for like three times.

“Anyway I’ll send your name for the Korean literature competition to Ms. Kang. I want to insert your name for the band gig festival next two weeks but you and I both know that you are completely uninterested with music,” Seungmin said while chuckling.

This got Hyunjin’s tongue tied again. He never tells anyone that he doesn’t like music. He listens to music but that’s just it—never had any intention to even hold a guitar in his hands.

***

When Hyunjin walks home today he sees two peculiar things right in front of his eyes. First, his neighbour’s house that has been vacant for so long is finally occupied by a young man who is busy loading down boxes from the lorry with the help of moving service men. Two, the familiar blue envelope with a string of flower frame decoration at each side of it appears in his house post box. Hyunjin walks faster to get the particular envelope and paid no attention to other bills and whatnot that comes together with it in the post box.

His heart jumps at its place when he reads the familiar handwriting that writes his name as the receiver. He turns the envelope to the back to tear it carefully instead he notices that something is different this time. Not only it came a week later than the usual time which is his birthday, the address of the sender has also gone missing. All left at the back was the cursive writing of the word _‘Seungmin’_. 

“Oh it looks like your neighbour is back!” comes a shout from one of the service men that is carrying a box in his hands. Hyunjin delays his intention to read the letter right there and he keeps it in his bag first as someone is approaching him slowly.

The young man is slightly shorter than Hyunjin who is wearing a school uniform. Well even though he’s already 22, school rules are still rules hence the uniform.

“Hello. I just moved to unit 226 today,” Hyunjin’s newly found neighbour tries to break the ice between them.

Hyunjin smiles politely to his neighbour and bows at him a bit since he seems older than him.

“Are you moving with your family sir?” replied Hyunjin.

The young man shakes his head a few times telling that he’s going to be living there alone as his family is somewhere else.

“I’m Seo Changbin by the way. Nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyunjin-ah! I bought Iced Americano. You want?”

Being a neighbour to Seo Changbin for almost four months, Hyunjin finds himself easily open up with the guy. Both of them are living alone in their house so somehow they depend to each other like when Hyunjin wants to change his light bulb or Changbin is craving to eat some pasta, the two exchange a knowing look and then start to help the other one without being asked.

“Hyung, you can just ask me to prepare this if you want to eat it okay. There’s no need to lure me with Iced Americano. I know you don’t even like it,” said Hyunjin while he gets the apron out of his body.

Changbin offers him a grin as he has been caught by the younger. They begin to eat at the dining table of Changbin’s house and the two enjoy the calm mood.

“I think you should be a chef. Woah I’ve never taste something that can beat your cooking,” Changbin honestly giving review towards Hyunjin’s food even without being paid to do so.

Hyunjin snickers a bit. “Are you sure this can beat your mother’s recipe?”

Changbin is still focus on the food in front of him but he listened to the question just now.

“I’ve never taste her cooking. My mother is no longer alive.”

Hyunjin is taken aback with the answer so he says sorry. Changbin dismisses it telling him that it’s fine.

Hyunjin tells Changbin that his graduation day is next week and he guessed that he will be back early since there’s no one who will come to commemorate it with him. There’s no need for a photo session time and he’s actually glad of that because it means he can go home faster. He speaks like he’s too used to be alone at this kind of event but Changbin notices the sadness in his sentences.

“Want me to come?” Changbin offers.

Hyunjin rejects the idea since Changbin is better off to do his work that day than wasting it on him he said.

“Well I can be your photographer. It’s not a waste and I have too many annual leave that I have to finish before the end of this year.”

Hyunjin is contemplating again before Changbin asks him to just accept the offer. It will be a win-win situation for both of them. While they are still discussing about the matter, the pizza delivery man breaks in middle of their conversation by pressing the bell of Changbin’s house.

Changbin goes to take the order before thanking the deliveryman and brings the pizza to the dining table where both of them are eating just now. Changbin opens the box to check on the pizza and sighs immediately when he found a flaw in his order.

“Hyunjin-ah don’t eat this one. You take the other one,” Changbin changes the personal box pizza between the two of them. Hyunjin is still confused on why he should not eat the one that Changbin was holding just now. The other then tells him that it contains an ingredient that Hyunjin is allergic to. He said that he clearly left a message in the order to leave out that ingredient but they still put it though.

“Hyung, how do you know I’m allergic to black olives?” Hyunjin asks as he is being suspicious to Changbin.

The other nonchalantly said that Hyunjin has mentioned about this thing when they were talking at the bench at Hyunjin’s lawn around two to three weeks ago but until the end Hyunjin can never recall the moment he said that to Changbin.

Meanwhile Hyunjin is still thinking about that, Changbin is busy transferring almost everything that he ordered just now onto Hyunjin’s plate saying that he should eat more so that he wouldn’t look lanky like that. He continues to say that Hyunjin’s growth rate is still soaring up although he’s way too tall right now so he needs to eat a lot to gain and absorb more nutrition in his body.

“You know I’m thankful to you but please stop nagging like an old man, hyung,” Hyunjin says playfully.

Changbin who is still making sure Hyunjin is going to eat everything on his plate takes an offense to that as he pouts cutely.

“Hey! I’m just 25 okay.”

Hyunjin instantly thinks of someone when he heard that Changbin is just three years older than him. Changbin has the same age as Seungmin he thinks. He thought that the one who is sitting in front of him is a lot older than him as he is too mature for someone who aged twenty five.

Hyunjin’s eyes wanders around to avoid his thought flies father than they already are and then the same eyes catch something at the corner of the dining room. It looks like a cage but Hyunjin is not sure whether it’s for a dog or a cat but he likes to think that Changbin has a pet dog because he has seen a lot of things that relates to a dog inside of the house like the dog food, a water and food bowl, safe chew toys that are secured in one box at the side and a few more things. The weird thing is Hyunjin has never seen any dog or any kind of pet near the house ever since Changbin moved in.

He has once thought of asking about this thing to Changbin but when Hyunjin thinks about it carefully maybe it’s not his place to ask about it yet. What if Changbin’s pet is already dead? Or it’s missing somewhere and would never return? That will just bring grieve and sorrow to the older so for now Hyunjin will just be an observer and keeps his questions inside his head.

***

Staying true to his promise, Changbin comes to Hyunjin’s school bringing a digital camera with him but that’s not all. He even gets Hyunjin a bouquet of pink coloured flowers that blooms beautifully in the wrapper. Hyunjin is not a fan of flowers but he is really happy when he gets them. He doesn’t even know the meaning behind the flowers.

“Thanks for the flowers, hyung but what flower is this?” Hyunjin asked.

Changbin does not answer the question instead just smiles and then he takes a picture of Hyunjin holding the bouquet. A few of his friends in the school comes to join him to take the pictures and the conversation dies there. Till the end he never knows what kind of flower is that since he thinks that this is the first time he found it.

With the help of technology, Hyunjin whom later searches the name of the flower using Mr Google finally managed to know the name of it. It’s a pink carnation and Hyunjin is happy enough to discover the name of the flower so he can brag about it to the older tomorrow but something catches his eyes while scrolling through a lot of blogs. Almost ninety percents of them are saying the same thing which is pink carnation usually means one thing.

_‘Please forgive me.’_

Hyunjin tries to figure why Changbin would convey a message like that on his happy day but he just seem to can’t find the reason and makes a conclusion that maybe Changbin doesn’t even know the meaning behind the flower and Hyunjin is just being an overthinker. His smile is shown brightly that night even when he is sleeping. Looks like a bouquet of flower and a companion on his graduation day are more than he could ever ask for.

As Hyunjin is about to close his eyes that night, he suddenly remembers the special letter that he got around 4 months ago. He takes in from his vanity drawer and begins to unfold the paper. Even before he starts to read, a smile has been engraved on his face. That shows how he appreciates the letter. Upon seeing the neat and well-ordered writing, Hyunjin traces it slowly as if he can feel the writer’s expression. One thing that he notices about _Seungmin_ is his writing is very tidy be it the Roman version or the Hangul version.

Hyunjin takes a look at the letter and reads it again slowly.

_Hey Hyunjin!_

_How are you? I hope you are in a good condition. It’s been a few months since I last wrote to you but things are still the same here except everything is going to go through changes soon. I’m plotting something big here haha. The summer is just starting here and I have already missed the spring breeze. It’s not that cold anymore here and that is the reason I’m being careless. I got an asthma attack last week but luckily my students were there around me when it happened so they help me to find my inhaler. I’m very lucky for that or else I won’t be writing to you today as I’m already back to our creator._

_Hyunjin-ah, I’ve finished watching all the drama listed in your last letter to me. I’ve got to admit that your taste in movies and dramas are the best! I enjoyed watching all of them so much. If it’s possible we should watch it together one day. And hey about the problem that you are facing, I hope it’s okay now. Just know that I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk. That is also why I’ve taken a decision that from now on we should exchange our update through email so that we can contact more often. Well that is if you agree to share your email address with me. I’m giving mine in advance._

thesinglehope@naver.com

_Feel free to contact me whenever and wherever you are._

_This year marks the twenty second year you are living brightly shining like a star. I hope you can continue to light up the whole world with your smile and do whatever that makes you feel joyful._

_Happy 22 nd birthday Hyunjin._

_Yours truly,_

_Seungmin._

Hyunjin folds back the letter and put it back inside the envelope. He opens a small bag that keeps all the rest of letters that he has received from the other. It’s a lot since they always change letter in the span of every three or four months and this year it’s a bit different since it came a week later for his birthday and Hyunjin has not replied back. Usually Hyunjin will send the reply to the letter right two weeks after he received it yet this year a new approach will be used to send the reply.

Hyunjin gets his laptop and starts searching for his email. He cracks his knuckle and takes a deep breath before he starts to type on the keyboard.

To think that the first two letters that he ever received had completely different tone and expressions than the one that greets him right now, Hyunjin can just smile at that. There's no wall separating them apart anymore. It's very different from the first moment _Seungmin_ approached him with the letters years ago. They are very comfortable with each other right now unlike the first two letters. The only thing that shows the letter is still sent by the same person is the handwriting. Hyunjin knows almost everything about _Seungmin_ and vice versa, but they have never met even once in their life. The beautifully handwritten letters were even collected for five years during the time Hyunjin was in coma. The nurse kept it and said that someone left it for him before he discharged from the hospital.

***

"Hi Hyunjin."

Hyunjin turns back to see a familiar man is standing about two metres away from him. Hyunjin whilst holding a college entrance form in his hand, smiles automatically when he sees the said man.

"What are you doing here?" asked Seungmin who is just back from his class. He puts his notebook and textbook on the desk and gives Hyunjin a lot more focus as he waits for the younger's answer.

Hyunjin tells the other that he went to meet his homeroom teacher to get her signature on the college entrance form and then they talk with each other to catch up what has been going on in the school for a few months after Hyunjin left as a graduate.

"You don't have any class after this, Sir?" Hyunjin asked curiously. Seungmin's smiles falter a bit after he was thrown the question. At first Hyunjin thought that it was because of stress but then Seungmin speaks on something and Hyunjin is not sure anymore.

“Hyunjin if you don’t mind, can you just call me by my name? After all I just taught your class for two months and I’m older than you just by three years, so can you?”

Hyunjin hesitates about it for a moment. It is the fact that he used to think—no scratch that. He is still thinking that the man standing in front of him is the same man who writes the letters to him so back then in the school, Hyunjin has been secretly wishing that they can be friends but he’s afraid he would be labelled rude. Now it seems like a dream comes true because Seungmin did propose the idea first. Hyunjin then responds positively towards the request and Seungmin takes it to another level.

“The first step is to remove the word ‘sir’ in your sentence. Just call me Seungmin and the second would be exchanging numbers right?”


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings indicating someone is standing in front of his door. Hyunjin who is lying at the couch in front of TV drags his body to get the visitor at the door. Once he opens the door, Hyunjin is surprised by a jar of cold fruit punch. It makes him squirms in delight as he takes it into his hands.

Changbin smiles brightly as soon as the jar is removed from his face. Hyunjin invites him inside and proceeds to take two glasses and transfer the fruit punch into it. It is scorching hot outside and this really helps to quench the thirst right now.

"Hyunjin-ah, I'm sorry but peach is out of stock at the market. That is all I can make for you," Changbin said while busy searching for the TV remote at the living room.

Hyunjin who is on his way to the living room frowns a bit. "Hyung did I ever tell you peach is my favourite fruit?" Hyunjin comes to takes a sit right beside Changbin on the couch and passes him one of the glasses. Changbin takes a deep breath before he turns to look at Hyunjin and takes the glass as he answers the question with a "maybe".

Hyunjin let Changbin decides on which drama to watch as he has been switching channels for 20 minutes non-stop since before Changbin comes, but still none of them caught his eyes. "How about the drama with Han Jipyeong in it? I forgot the title." Changbin asked while holding the remote on his right hand and the glass on his left hand. Hyunjin agrees immediately as that drama is one of his favourites so Changbin begins to type the drama name on the screen.

They are seated in comfortable silence for around 30 minutes since the drama starts until Hyunjin says something. Both of them are still focusing on the TV but Changbin is still listening to whatever Hyunjin is trying to explain to him right now.

"Hyung, you know what? There's a music teacher who transferred to my school around two months before I graduated." Changbin nods at that and Hyunjin continues again after that. "He has the same age as you so practically our age gap is not that big," Hyunjin is sincerely smiling when he said that but Changbin just hums as his eyes are still on the screen. "We became friends three months ago and today he asked me to be his boyfriend."

The drama is still playing on the TV but Changbin feels that the world around him stops moving for a moment. His ears hear a deafening sound and his heartbeat seems to skip a beat. He slowly turns his head to take a look at the younger and for the first time he feels his heart shred into pieces just by looking at someone's smile. The smile is too beautiful that Changbin is willing to do anything to make it stay on Hyunjin's face although it might cost more than he could ever pay.

***

Hyunjin's phone rings. The phone is on the bed but he is currently inside the shower. It rings a few more times before it died. Hyunjin soon gets out of the shower, drying his hair with a small towel and humming to a Conan Gray song that he himself does not know the lyrics. As he is patting his face with the moisturizer, the phone starts to ring again. The caller ID shows that it’s Seungmin and it makes him gasps. His hand is sticky right now because of the moisturizers. Hyunjin runs to the bathroom sink and rinses both of his hand quickly but as soon as he gets back to the phone, the call has ended.

Hyunjin bites his nails, a bad habit that he has been tried to fix since he’s 12 but still cannot remove it away everytime he’s nervous. Seungmin must be mad at him right now he thinks. How can he avoid from making the other becomes sulky, Hyunjin thinks silently in his mind but as soon as he gets an idea, the phone in his hand rings again and this time Hyunjin picks it up as fast as he can. As soon as the line is connected, Hyunjin takes the action that he has been thinking before and launches it forward before the other managed to say anything. Hyunjin gives countless of smooches on the phone for about 3 to 4 seconds before someone clears his throat from the other side of the call.

“H-Hyunjin-ah, it’s me.” Hyunjin stops immediately at that. He takes a look at the name appears on the phone screen and winces as soon as he realized his mistake. He digs his own grave. Hyunjin hits his forehead with the phone before he tries to maintain his voice and says sorry immediately. “Changbin hyung, I’m so sorry. I thought it’s Seungmin just now,” Hyunjin told to Changbin while biting his nails. He’s very embarrassed right now and Hyunjin can already predict that Changbin will totally tease him about this. But then the reaction that is given has totally different vibe from what he expected. With a calm voice, Changbin asks Hyunjin to stop biting his nails and laughs it off saying that it’s okay for him to mistaken someone on the phone. He then tells that the main point of him calling in the middle of night is to inform Hyunjin that he will not be at home for two days as he will go back to his parents’ house to settle something. Hyunjin did not ask further question as he’s afraid that he’ll invade the other’s privacy.

The next day, Hyunjin is tying his shoelaces twice, forming a double knot on his running shoes when a man from the courier service rings the bell of Changbin’s house. Hyunjin whilst warming up his body then calls for the man who's wearing a cap.

“He’s not home for two days. Mind if I take it on his behalf?” Hyunjin asked to the courier man who looks surprised with the sudden offer—but still he didn’t reject the wise idea. The courier man handed a box that weighted around 3 to 4 kilograms to Hyunjin’s hands and takes his signature in a form for confirmation. Both of them says thank you and Hyunjin has to untie his shoelaces again to put the box inside.

As Hyunjin is about to go out again, his eyes lingers on the address written on the box—it’s where the box come from. Hyunjin reads the full address and notices that he has never asked where Changbin was living before he moves to the unit beside him. They have been neighbour for almost eight months but Hyunjin still doesn’t know why a package comes all the way from South Kensington, London. All he knows is that his neighbour is a mechanic because the older said so but he never sees a spanner lying on his floor instead there are countless numbers of papers decorates Changbin’s table in his house. Hyunjin makes a mental note to slowly get to know to his neighbour’s personal detail after this. The older understands him like he’s some kind of Hyunjin’s diary although many of the times Hyunjin can’t even remember the exact moment he told him about his particular details and yet he knows none of Changbin’s.

The next day feels like a déjà vu to Hyunjin as this time a postman is standing rigidly in front of Changbin’s house trying to get the answer on what should he do with the letter in his hand since the owner of the house seems like is not there at the moment. Hyunjin comes to the rescue. He’s going out to do grocery shopping but as soon as he sees the postman, he offers him help by telling he can keep the letter for Changbin and just like the courier man yesterday, the postman smiles brightly when he was offered with a solution.

Hyunjin takes a look of the letter in his hand and again a foreign address is written on the envelope. This time he tilts his head in confusion because Hyunjin definitely can say that he has seen the computer written address before but he just can’t figure where it comes from. The word Imperial College, London is stamped on the envelope and Hyunjin feels amazingly stupid for forgetting the time he has seen the address before.


End file.
